


If you love her, let her go

by mydearoldbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearoldbuckybarnes/pseuds/mydearoldbuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has to break up with you. Wanda doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love her, let her go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one shot but I hope you enjoy it :)

Pietro was packing things away into a small bag when you knocked on his open door that morning. He turned and smiled slightly and you smiled back.  
"You wanted to talk?" you said, walking into his room and sitting down on the edge of his room and sitting down on the edge of his bed. He stopped packing but his eyes didn't move from his bag, making your stomach turn. Pietro swallowed hard before saying "[Y/N]...I'm sorry but this...us isn't working, it's better if I didn't explain why. I'm leaving to go on a mission and I'm not coming back here...ever. We're over". He snapped his bag shut, and you jumped, then he tossed it up onto his shoulder and walked out of his room, leaving you sitting on his bed, mind spinning, hoping this was just a dream.

Pietro turned and wandered down the hallway, wiping tears away with the back of his hand.  
"Why did you do that" an all too familiar voice said. He looked up and saw Wanda leaning against the wall.  
"I had to"  
"Why" she repeated.  
"It's the only way to keep her safe"  
"From what?"  
"Pietro let out a dry laugh, "From what? From us!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "From our life. I'm saving her from getting hurt."  
"You know we wouldn't let that happen to her" Wanda replied calmly, placing her hand on Pietro's arm which he shrugged off.  
"But what if we can't? What if she ends up dead and it will be all my fault. Trust me this is for the best, just leave it alone".  
"What about what she thinks is-"  
"JUST LEAVE IT WANDA ITS OVER" Pietro growled, tears spilling from his eyes. He carried on walking down the hall.  
Wanda pushed herself off the wall lingering for a few seconds as she looked back down the corridor to Pietro's room where the door still stood open and she could hear a gentle sobbing drift through the air. Then she turned and ran to catch up with Pietro, and seeing his face red with silent crying she knew not to push her brother into talking about it anymore.


End file.
